


Did I Sign Up for This?

by ReadingBlueWolf



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 212th shenanigans, Big brother Cody, Brothers, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Clones With Lightsabers, Commander Cody Week, Fight Club - Freeform, Funny, Gen, Humor, Purge Trooper CC-2224 | Cody, Skirts vs Kamas, Sorrow, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingBlueWolf/pseuds/ReadingBlueWolf
Summary: CC-2224—no, his name is Cody and given the opportunity he’d love to be asked if he signed up for this. That answer’s a firm no, actually.A series of issues Cody has to work through and some he doesn’t want to.But that’s the life of a clone.Right?Done for Commander Cody Week 2021!Each day comes with a picture!
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	1. No Graves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> Day One  
> Bonds: Brothers.

The cruiser back to Coruscant is ghostly.

While missions are always difficult, this one in particular has been exceedingly brutal. It’s not uncommon to witness death. After all, they were created for such a task. However, the explosion that claimed the ARC Trooper’s life has definitely left more than physical debris scattered in its wake.

Which is why Cody is determined to find Rex. There are a few places the captain likes to retreat to that consist of light foot traffic—or in other words, places he can hide.

That makes it easy to bypass the mess and bunks where most of his brothers gather.

Seeking out a lesser-known room off the beaten path, the door gives a soft beep before allowing him to enter.

The viewport to his left casts a ghostly glow about the small space. Housing a few chairs, sofas, and tables, it’s a stark contrast to the orderly barracks with posters plastered on the walls.

And certainly a place Rex would seek out.

Lingering in the doorway, Cody spots him seated in a chair watching over— _guarding—_ ARC Trooper Fives who’s fast asleep on a sofa near him. Taking a moment, Cody wonders if it’s appropriate to intrude. Is it his place to enter? To say anything?

After all, while he knew Echo—watched him grow from rookie to ARC Trooper—he wasn’t as close to him as Fives. However, he does understand loss. Like they all do. He’s lost his batchmates, lost his squads. If he were to lose Rex—

That’s a thought Cody’d rather not have.

_At least the kid has Rex to turn too,_ Cody thinks, pushing the other concern from his mind.

If there’s any of their brothers that has a good ear, there’s no one better than the captain. Rex is a smart man, a kind friend, a loyal brother. At times, Cody wishes he were more like him. He seems more capable of empathy than most. In fact, Cody finds himself going to Rex at times.

He’s also seemingly made of beskar unless you’ve known him as long as Cody has. Looking at him now, he sees the cracks in his outer shell.

Pain.

Sorrow.

Suffering.

Losing Echo is a heavy loss to Rex.

A subtle jolt of the captain’s shoulders makes up Cody’s mind. Quietly, he approaches. Finds himself halting near the chair.

Hesitating.

Looking down at his brother, Rex’s nose flares. A tear streaks down his cheek. He swallows roughly and decidedly fixes his gaze on his holonovel.

Settling on the coffee table in front of him, Cody doesn’t say a word. Simply watches another subtle jolt of Rex’s shoulders as the beskar exterior cracks.

Clearing his throat, the captain whispers, “He’s not taking it too well.”

Rex’s distant gaze is something rare and in some ways concerning. He might be having a conversation, but he’s not really in this room nor this moment. He’s somewhere else, another galaxy perhaps.

_To be expected._

“If either of you were, I’d be concerned,” Cody whispers in reply.

Rex swallows roughly again and is quick to brush a tear from his cheek.

The burn in Cody’s eyes shouldn’t be unexpected, but he’s still surprised. He can’t keep his mind from tumbling down the path of if _he_ had lost _Rex._ If the captain had died in that explosion. If Rex had perished on Lola Sayu. If _he_ had to come back from the Citadel without him. Cody’d be in worse shape if he lost his friend— _his_ _little brother_.

He’d be inconsolable.

A shaky breath from Rex draws his attention. Teeth chattering lightly, the beskar continue to shatter.

“You did well, Rex.”

There’s a slight nod in response as his brother stiffens.

“You did,” Cody reiterates. “You’re a good solider, a good captain—”

“Couldn’ save Echo,” he mumbles.

Cody reaches forward and puts a hand on Rex’s shoulder drawing his brother’s attention. As his gaze finally meets Cody’s, the beskar completely implodes. Chest shuddering in quiet sobs, Cody pulls him into an embrace.

“It’s okay,” Cody whispers. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not,” his little brother responds, voice shattering.

Cody doesn’t immediately respond because Rex is right. He knows it. It’s not _okay_. It will never be _okay_. No code will ever make it _okay_. The truth is _this_ is the price of war. This is a cost they’re meant to pay for being given life.

“We don’t…even get to bury them.”

To that, Cody closes his eyes as Rex silently cries into his shoulder. So often in war there are no goodbyes. No burying the dead. No final farewells. At least, _not_ when it comes to clones because in his mind Cody can still see the body drifting down the lava river and over the edge.

“The Jedi got to bury General Piell,” Rex whispers harshly as if he can read thoughts. Pulling away, he wipes tears from his face and looks at Cody with a narrowed gaze. “I understand our place, I know the clankers were after us, but they still buried _theirs_.”

Cody’s shoulders slump. He knows his brother well enough to know that Rex will never utter this to another, but it doesn’t make the statement any less. It’s also probably the closest Rex will ever come to treason.

“It’s not fair.”

“Life’s not fair, Rex. You know this,” Cody replies and in that moment he desperately wishes he spoke with more finesse—like Rex and Fives. His words seem harsh and cruel in such an unforgiving situation.

“But what did Echo ever do? Why did he deserve that?” The gaze Rex gives Cody shifts to nothing more than a little brother frantically seeking a logical answer from his older brother. “We planned, he helped create battle strategies, him and Fives were always making Torrent laugh. Why did _he_ have to go?”

Cody takes a breath—a beat. “Echo did nothing to deserve it. You and I both know he was a great soldier and gave his life for the mission. Just like all our brothers. It doesn’t make it fair. It doesn’t make it okay. It doesn’t make it right. But, we can do the same for him as we do for others. We can fight for him, to remember him.”

To that, fresh tears slip down his brother’s cheeks.

Rising, Cody pats his shoulder. “Come here.”

Leading him to the viewport, they gaze out at the stars stretching silently around them.

“For now, though…we pay our respects. We might not have a body, but we can say our goodbyes without.”

Cody watches as his little brother quietly sobs so Fives’ isn’t woken. Placing an arm around Rex’s shoulders, he swallows roughly.

If _he_ ever lost his little brother, he doesn’t know how he’d survive.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't uploaded anything in forever. I've been busy with college and now that I'm a month from graduation I figured I'd use this to get back in the groove of writing and return to my other works as well.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Let me know!
> 
> May the Force be with you!


	2. Numbers Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2-Origins: How Cody got his scar; Why Cody doesn’t have a kama; why Cody has a jetpack
> 
> Reminder:  
> Cody—CC-2224  
> Rex—CT-7567  
> Wolffe—CC-3636  
> Fox—CC-1010  
> Bly—CC-5052

The training should commence any time now. It actually should have commenced hours ago. Standing in the hot desert for most of the afternoon has caused some tension in the group. CC-2224 can’t help but huff another sigh. While it’s uncommon for the Kaminoans to be late, CC-2224 isn’t fond of waiting. Even less so today as Keeli—the only one of their team to have received a coveted name thus far—and CT-7567 tumble through the air with their jetpacks. Each twist and turn sends his stomach into sickening lurches despite his determination not to look at their PIP in the bottom right of his HUD.

Given that they’re not restricted to Kamino, however, CC-2224 is content to let them enjoy their fun. Between the battle of Geonosis and ARC Training they’ve earned it.

Leaning against a building in the dying light, he does continually glance up to see them dive and dip through the air with ease. Their laughter cackles through his helmet as they play numa—both coming as dangerously close as possible to crashing before diverting at the last minute.

“I’m not scraping your armor off the ground,” CC-2224 warns over the comlink. “Nor am I burying your skirts.”

“ _They’re **not** skirts_,” CT-7567 is quick to snap. “ _They’re kamas.”_

“ _Don’t be such a spoil sport_ ,” Keeli responds as he rockets again towards his competition.

Seconds later, they veer off course and another round of laughter fills the coms.

“ _You could try it, **old boy**_ ,” CT-7567 quips as he narrowly avoids Keeli in a collision with a well-placed, graceful spin.

CC-2224 can’t help but crack a smile at the “old boy” term. It’s something he uses when he gets the chance and it’s clearly rubbed off on the youngest member of the squad. “And wear a skirt? Not a chance.”

“ _They’re **not** skirts!”_

Glancing over the barren wasteland between them and the ruined city beyond, it’s clear this area has certainly seen it’s fair share of ARC trainees. It’s nothing like Geonosis’ rocky terrain which melds into coarse sand, but the debris and rubble he can see from here is extensive. What worries him most is the empty expanse between them and the city.

 _Already at a deficit,_ he thinks.

Shifting quietly next to him, CC-5052 grips his blaster. A quiet, observant soldier on the battlefield, CC-2224 has been lucky to be paired with such a reliable and steadfast comrade who never waivers.

“ _Something seem odd about this to you, Sir_?” CC-5052 questions.

“ _Rather abnormal for them not to start on time_ ,” CC-1010 grumbles.

CC-2224 looks at the second man. CC-1010 is rather docile, but deadly. He adheres strictly to the rules and never deviates, so CC-2224 can only begin to wonder how irritated he is by the unpunctuality of the Kaminoans today.

“ _Ask the bird twins if they’ve seen anything_ ,” CC-3636 says from where he sits on top of the rock they’re gathered in the shade of.

Shifting his gaze from the city to CT-7567 and Keeli, CC-2224’s heart lodges in his throat. Both plummet towards earth, jetpacks turned off. Pushing off the building, CC-2224 stumbles forward as the three with him give an audible gasp.

Just as CC-2224 wonders if even the kamas will survive the crash both soldiers pull up and laughter explodes over the comlink.

“ _That was foolish,”_ CC-1010 grumbles.

“ _I thought it looked fun,”_ CC-5052 replies.

“KEELI! CT-7567!” CC-2224 shouts once his heart has restarted.

“ _Sir?_ ” They question in union.

Fists clenched, he will definitely scold them when this is over— _if it ever begins._ This is certainly _not_ behavior fitting of an ARC Trooper.

“Do a fly over,” he grumbles and finds himself thankful that the thick air is beginning to cool.

“ _Yes, Sir_ ,” they reply and more laughter fills the coms.

CC-2224 barely has time to count to ten before both of them drop to the ground in front of him.

“ _All silent, Sir_ ,” Keeli says. “ _Are we certain the Kaminoans didn’t forget us?_ ”

“ _There, uh, was that time on the citadel_ ,” CT-7567 says.

“ _Ninety-seven minutes before they recalled us,_ ” Kelli continues and the two of them burst into another round of laughter.

“Bird twins,” CC-2224 says in a tone strict enough to suck the laughter out of their helmets. “May I remind you we are on one of the more difficult training courses?”

 _“Off world_ ,” CC-1010 adds.

CC-5052 turns to CC-1010 with a tilted helmet. “ _As if the sun in the sky and lack of ocean doesn’t make that clear?_ ”

“Gentlemen!” CC-2224 snaps.

“ _Why don’t we go to them?_ ” CT-7567 questions. When they all turn to him, he shrugs as if it’s obvious. “ _There’s at least a mile of, uh, empty wasteland between us and that city. That won’t bode well for us, even with the onset of night. So, let’s take the assault to them before it starts._ ”

“ _Good idea_ ,” Keeli says with a punch to the soldier’s shoulder. He looks at the others.

“ _I’m down_ ,” CC-5052 replies.

“ _Getting boring just sitting here_ ,” CC-3636 answers from above.

“ _Is that against protocol?_ ” CC-1010 questions.

Keeli clearly rolls his eyes with the way his helmet tilts. “ _What’s against protocol is wasting all this time._ ”

“ _Look, numa brain, I’m not here for disciplinary acti—"_

“Form up,” CC-2224 commands before Keeli and CC-1010 can start arguing. While they aren’t on the best of terms, the heat is clearly effecting CC-1010 more than the others. CC-2224 turns to CT-7567. “You’ll be my second today, since this idea was yours.”

CT-7567 straightens up and gives a firm nod. “ _Sir, yes, Sir._ ”

He casts another glance at the youngest as they form up. It won’t take long before the kid climb ranks. He’s definitely shown a lot of promise and potential in the short time CC-2224 has worked with him. CT-7567 also showed as much on Geonosis from what he’s heard.

The sun is nearly gone halfway into their mile jog. The cover of darkness will make it easier to infiltrate the city in hopes of gaining some sort of advantage in this weird training. However, that hope dies as blaster stun rings fire from the darkness at them. Without a word, the squad zig-zags as they pick up the pace and sprint for cover.

Looking to the buildings, CC-2224 knows the stun bolts are coming from the shadows but he’s uncertain of what squad they’re fighting today. Typically, the Kaminoans will give them some sort of information on their opponent but there’s been nothing.

 _Quite odd,_ he thinks as he presses towards the safety of the buildings.

“Air support,” CC-2224 commands as they near the buildings.

In a heartbeat, Keeli and CT-7567 launch into the air. With an eye on their progress, he regroups with the other three as they rush for cover.

Continually glancing to the PIP of CT-7567, CC-2224 steels his stomach against the flipping, rolling and spinning. DC-17’s up, blaster rings rain down on the squad dressed in what appears to be blacks.

 _Really odd,_ he thinks as the four of them make it to cover. “Be careful, bird twins.”

With the foot soldiers laying down fire, CC-2224 ducks behind a wall to bring up CT-7567’s HUD and get a better look at the enemy squadron. It’s by sheer luck they haven’t managed to hit Keeli or CT-7567. The enemy’s aim is near perfect and it’s because of long hours spent perfecting their flight that the bird twins both avoid certain doom now.

An onslaught of blaster rings chases CT-7567 high into the night sky. If it wasn’t for his HUD, CC-2224 would have lost the kid in the darkness. When CT-7567 dives in the next moment, CC-2224’s heart stops.

_He’s been hit._

CT-7567’s barely a silhouette in the darkness as he raises his blasters. As graceful and deadly as a jai’galaar, he fires on the enemy taking out at least two before his jetpack ignites. He then races off into the darkness again.

Switching views, CC-2224 directs his squad into the building. Shuffling through and out the other side, they’re met by Keeli and CT-7567.

“ _Sir?_ ” they question in unison.

“Move out,” CC-2224 commands as they hustle over rubble into another building. “Do we have a count?”

“ _Too dark to tell_ ,” CC-1010 informs.

“ _Negative, Sir,_ ” Keeli responds. “ _CT-7567 took out two and I got one._ ”

“We’re gonna do a wide flank.” Peeking into the street on the far side, CC-2224 sees nothing. Stepping out, he finds himself yanked backwards by CT-7567 as a sniper blaster ring whizzes by.

He looks at the kid. “Thanks.”

“ _Don’t mention it, Sir._ ”

Directing the squad towards the back of the building, they make their way silently to the building behind. Entering, it’s quiet. Too quiet. As if even the ghosts have fled.

Pausing, CT-7567 looks around. Coming to a standstill next to him, CC-2224 looks at him with a soft sigh. It’s not uncommon that the younger clones tense with fear in the midst of battle—even those exposed to the frontlines.

As the other four move forward, CC-2224 puts a hand on the soldier’s shoulder. “We have to keep moving.”

Slowly, CT-7567’s helmet tilts upwards. In one swift move, he grabs CC-2224’s arm and tugs him backwards as the ceiling collapses.

Dust coats everything, blocking out what little light they were gifted by the single moon. Checking his HUD, he sees CT-7567 enveloped in the same thick debris he is. The other four are in far worse condition.

While they made it out the other side, they’re ambushed by nine camo troopers. They put up the fight of their life, going so far as to engage in fist fights and kicking. Keeli successfully stuns one while CC-1010 takes another to the ground. In the end, however, they’re overpowered by the remaining seven.

“There’s only four of them,” states one of the camo troopers.

“The other two are probably buried in the rubble. Let’s dig them out.”

CC-2224 freezes. He knows that voice. The slight shift of light from CT-7567’s PIP informs him the kid knows as well.

Pushing himself to his feet, he makes out the shape of CT-7567 a few steps from him. Pulling the kid to his feet, he peeks out into the alley before sprinting like ghosts through the buildings to the far side of the city.

Once there, they both bend over and catch their breath.

CT-7567 is the first to recover and looks at him. “ _Did you know we were going against Alpha?”_

“Wouldn’t I have shared that with you?”

The kid shakes his head. “ _Kriff. I should have realized it earlier. This whole training was unlike anything else. It’s got his signature all over it.”_

“So we come up with a new plan.”

CT-75667 looks at him and there’s a chuckle in his voice. “ ** _I_** _, uh, could fly outta here.”_

“This is serious, CT-7567.”

“ _I was being serious._ ” Pulling the pistols from his holsters, he checks them. “ _You know, we could surprise them.”_

“You’re not flying outta here.”

“ _I’ll carry you. It’ll be easy.”_

“CT-7567.”

“ _Ease up, **Old Boy**. I, uh, actually do have an idea._”

CC-2224’s head tilts slightly.

“ _Don’t worry. It’s a good one…_ ” he says slapping his pistol against CC-2224’s pauldron. _“I think.”_

“Don’t do a job till you’ve guaranteed the best odds.”

_“Yeah, might be the best odds I can guarantee.”_

“Okay, I’m listening.”

“ _Well, everyone knows you’re, uh, afraid of the jetpack—”_

“I’m not afraid. I just haven’t had time—”

“ _You keep dodging training—”_

“I’m _not_ wearin’ the jetpack.”

_“But they would never expect it—”_

“No.”

 _“Could be the diversion we need._ ”

CC-2224 groans as he looks towards the ceiling. With a roll of his head, he looks at CT-7567. “Hand it over.”

“ _What?_ ”

“You heard me.”

The silence in his helmet is all the proof CC-2224 needs that CT-7567 is laughing hysterically. Well, that and the fact his shoulders are heaving as he snaps off his jetpack.

After a moment, an all too calm, too collected, voice sounds in the comlink again.

“ _All right, Sir. I’ll, uh, give you a crash course on the go._ ”

“Preferably not the crash,” he replies as he takes the jetpack.

“ _It’ll just click into place._ ”

Shifting it, CC-2224 struggles to snap it on.

 _“Uh, Sir. It’s upside down._ ”

“I know,” he replies making the change and attempts to save face. “I was just makin’ sure you were paying attention.”

“ _Of course, Sir._ ”

As it snuggly snaps into place, his HUD lights up with several new options. “Now what?”

CT-7567 reaches for his kama.

“I’m _not_ wearing your skirt.”

“ _It’s **not** a skirt. It’ll help the kickback, debris—”_

“Is too a skirt and I’m not wearing it,” CC-2224 retorts. “Just tell me how to fly this thing.”

“ _Kama._ ” CT-7567 turns for the far side of the building and jogs towards it. “ _Exit out the back._ ”

“First,” CC-2224 responds. “They’re behind us. Second, how does this teach me to fly?”

_“No offense, but I don’t need you crashing through the roof.”_

“I’ve seen you take off and land inside a building.”

 _“…You’ve yet to actually pilot one.”_ CT-7567 pauses near the exit.

 _Oh,_ CC-2224 realizes. _No offense…_ “Right, so, out the back.”

Pausing, the kid peeks outside. When he’s deemed the cost is clear, he waves CC-2224 out into the night.

The alleyway is quiet. Peacefully quiet unlike the eeriness of the building earlier. Looking up, CC-2224 sees the stars twinkling down at him from above.

 _Never see this on Kamino_ , he thinks.

_“That’s a good sight.”_

CC-2224 nods. “What do I do?”

_“Blink twice at the jetpack icon in the upper right.”_

Following orders brings several changes to the HUD overlay. “And now?”

_“Top left ignites the pack.”_

CC-2224 triggers the command. He suppresses a scream as he’s lifted off the ground and struggles like a Hutt tumbling down the a mountain. There’s a slight shaking on his PIP from CT-7567 and CC-2224 knows he’s laughing hysterically.

 _“Not to interrupt,_ ” CC-1010’s voice chimes in. “ _But is CC-2224 okay?”_

 _“Not for long,”_ Keeli laughs which earns a howl of mirth from CC-3636.

“Shut up,” CC-2224 growls, although he’s pleasantly surprised to know his squad is doing just fine despite being captured. “Dead don’t talk.”

When CT-7567 responds the strangled laughter is hard to completely wipe out. _“CC-2224, relax. The pack follows where your head goes._ ”

“That would have been good to know _earlier,_ ” he grumbles and stiffens only to slowly spin head over heels.

 _“ **Relax**_ ,” Rex stresses. “ _Put one foot up to balance, keep your shoulders straight and use your head to direct your movements.”_

“Easy for you to say,” CC-2224 mutters to himself. With a breath, he squares his shoulders, raises one foot and steadies his head.

The result is instantaneous.

 _“Great!”_ CT-7567 crows. _“Now, if you could, uh, go show off your orange pauldron so we can win.”_

Tilting his head forward, the jetpack responds by pushing him forward. Tilting more, CC-2224 finds himself rushing forward. Putting his legs together, he rockets forward. Rushing into the open area, he turns his head sharply and spins wildly out of control.

The shriek he lets out is enough to garner a cackling response from the four captured troopers.

“ _Ease up. You’ll have to correct the sensitivity later on,_ ” CT-7567 chimes in. “ _But, uh, I could really use your help back here._ ”

Correcting himself, CC-2224 glances to CT-7567’s HUD where he sees the remaining seven are pinning him down in the alley. With mounds of unstable rubble behind him, there isn’t much room for regrouping or any for retreat. The kid continually fires his DC-17’s while dodging the blaster stun rings.

Rocketing towards his last teammate, he pulls out his blasters. Raising them, his HUD effortlessly targets allowing him to simply make the connection with his blaster. Dropping two, he shifts in midair causing the remaining five to look up in seeming awe as they stop firing.

Without hesitation, CT-7567 drops three before the other two take aim.

CC-2224 lands on a pile of rubble under the building the kid takes refuge in the shadow of. _I can land under a building, too. Probably lift off in one as well._

Together, they take down the remaining two troopers.

As a chorus of cheers sings through his helmet, CC-2224 puffs out his chest and does a quick tally count. _Twelve total troopers and CT-7567 took out half._ A smile slides onto his face as he raises his arm to talk on the commlink. _Kid’s got a bright future—_

“ _SIR!_ ” CT-7567 yelps a moment too late.

CC-2224 hears the ignition as he’s launched into the air and slams into the underside of the fallen building. A blinding white light fills his view before darkness falls. He’s not unconscious because he can feel something rip into his temple. Moments later, he hits the ground and rolls down the pile of rubble.

Three seconds it takes for the pieces of his helmet to come off. The beautiful night sky is the first thing he sees.

The second is the visor of CT-7567.

“ _Should warned you about that, Sir. It also responds to com movements._ ”

Touching a hand to the left side of his head, CC-2224 feels the sting of fresh blood. Looking at the visor, he can just make out a nasty gash along the left side of his temple and down his face.

“When anyone asks,” he chokes out. “This happened when the roof collapsed. I pulled your sorry kama from the rubble.”

“ _Course, Old Boy,”_ CT-7567 laughs.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Let me know in the comments, kudos, or bookmarks below.
> 
> Have a great day!


	3. Fight Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Three  
> Valor: Wielding a lightsaber; last stands
> 
> There are a few liberties taken for this...  
> My condolences in advance.  
> Also, I only had a few hours to do all this. I hope it doesn't suck!

The first rule is you do not talk about it. The second rule is you do _not_ talk about it. Rule number three, you stop before things get out of hand. Fourth rule; only two brothers to a fight. Fifth rule, one fight at a time. Sixth rule: robes and body gloves required. Seventh rule: fights will go on as long as they have to. The eighth and final rule:

The generals _never_ find out.

Certainly, the other Jedi would be mortified by such things, but that just means it’s gonna be a good night. The few of us make our way quietly to a remote part in the depths of the ship—where most never tread. In there, I roll my shoulders before tugging on a robe.

Standing in the makeshift circle, I look to the other side.

All I see is potential in those eyes nearly identical to mine, and if I think about it, I know it’s all being squandered in this war we were created for. Being wasted in training, in routines, on battlefields with only the knowledge that we’ll die in order to support this cause. We are to seed the stars as if that sounds any better than meaningless death.

Holding up my hand he mimics me and apart from the aberration of blond hair, you’d think I was fighting my own shadow. In synchronized movements, we circle the ring, one sure-footed boot after another. As if in a mirror, we both reach to our waist and in moments…

Two blue blades flicker to life.

As we both grip the handle, our circling draws us nearer. With a sharp zap, he attacks and I parry. Left, right, left, right. Back and forth our circling becomes a dance that looks similar to our generals.

See, it started not long after the war. The general lost his lightsaber—not too uncommon despite what they say about it being apart of them. Oftentimes, it’s up to us to retrieve it. And some of those times, we’re holding it overnight. Why, though, when they say it’s part of them?

You got me.

All I know is there’s a collection of robes kept aboard the _Resolute_ and we borrow a few on special occasions.

Like tonight.

And since both generals lost their lightsabers today we get a sparring night.

Waxer, Fives, and Echo have definitely taken bets on who’ll win. Boil stands just outside the door since it’s his turn to keep watch.

In here, away from it all, you can forget what you know and what you need to know. You can forget about life while simply embracing a good fight and camaraderie.

It’s not as if this is a duel to the death.

If our lives are ending one moment at a time, if we’re constantly coming closer and closer to our final breath, these are the moments we need to live for.

We are more than our ability to aim or fight. We are not just beings created by a test tube. We’re not our armor or a squad.

We are individuals.

And it’ll be a snowy day on Tatooine if Rex thinks he’s gonna beat me. There’s no way I’m letting that nerf herder take another victory. I’ll never live it down.

So as he dances across the circle and hits hard, I do everything I can to break his stance. I’m at a severe disadvantage because Rex’s has had two Jedi to watch and observe. Both of which are extremely skilled.

Luckily, General Kenobi has wisdom from experience which I’ve picked up. It keeps me blocking and looking for an in.

Glancing from glowing blade to face, there’s a confident little smirk there.

Why wouldn’t there be?

Rex’s a very talented soldier and when he finally stops being reserved in his offensive attacks, the fight is enough to draw Boil from the hall.

A blue glow lights those golden eyes full of determination.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Parry.

Strike after strike.

Spinning and moving.

Unrelenting.

He’s a kriffing nightmare to duel. Continuously seeking out weakness. Searching for flaws. Seeking out new strategies on the go. I might not beat him.

Correction: I won’t beat him.

But if I go down, he’s going with me—

“Gentlemen?”

Both of us freeze, lightsabers snarling against each other. Slowly, like a reflection in the mirror, we turn and face the door to see rule number eight demolished.

Generals Kenobi and Skywalker stand there. Skywalker has a puss on his face as he digs in his pocket. General Kenobi, on the other hand, seems to have a slight smirk under that beard.

Rex and I click off the lightsabers and walk over to them. By the time we’ve reached them, General Skywalker pulls credits from his pocket and silently hands them to General Kenobi.

Standing there in the Jedi robe, my brow quirks as we hold out the lightsabers.

Eying his lightsaber, General Kenobi smiles at both of us. “Thank you, gentlemen. Please. Continue.”

“Sirs?” Rex questions.

“Oh, I’m curious to know who would win this little duel,” General Kenobi. “I assume you’ve observed us so I’m curious as to who’s method might be more efficient.”

“You know it’s mine,” General Skywalker laughs.

“We’ll see about that, Anakin. I have full faith in Cody. But would you care to wager on that as well? After all, you were _so_ close to being right the first time that the men would _never_ use our lightsabers to duel.”

“We were simply retrieving them as ordered, Sir,” Rex says.

“What you see here,” I state, “Is just a figment of your imagination.”

“Doesn’t exist!” Fives chimes from behind.

The generals chuckle as Kenobi looks at me. “Any time you want lessons, I’d be happy to teach you.”

“ _We’d_ be happy to teach you,” General Skywalker says with a smile to us.

I hold out the lightsaber to him. “Now seems like a good time.”

Because there isn’t a snowball’s chance on Tatooine that I’m going to let Rex beat me tonight.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until tomorrow...
> 
> May the Force be with you.


End file.
